Entry Point Anniversary
The Entry Point Anniversary was a 5 day event from April 16th, 2019 to April 20th, 2019 which celebrated Entry Points one year anniversary. The event also introduced new game mechanics, a new game icon and new shades. Overview Game Description "The Year One event is here! Celebrating the one year anniversary of EP and the two year anniversary of Freefall Softworks. Now through April 20th:" * Double XP from missions * Join the game to unlock the Raven handgun * Shadow War: Global is free to play * A limited set of shades unlocks every day Additions * Shadow War Global was introduced and was free to play during the event. * The RAVEN was given to anyone who joined the game during the anniversary, as well as introducing new attachments and cosmetic frames. * For a limited time, all missions on all difficulties gave you double the regular amount of EXP. * Every day, a limited-time mask would be unlocked to the public and placed in the Freelancer, Killhouse, Deposit, and Withdrawal. Shades * Mystery Mask: Present on Day One, only retrievable on Operative Difficulty Killhouse * Welding Shades: Present on Day Two, only available on Loud Operative Deposit * Paintball Shades: Present on Day Three, only available on Operative Financier * Eyepatch: Present on Day Four, only given on Loud Operative Withdrawal (On the specific condition when all operatives are wearing masks and wearing Frontline II Armor.) * Aegis Mask: Present on Day Five, only given if the player owns all golden badges * Aegis Elite : Present on Day Five, only given if the player owns all golden badges AND if they already owned the Aegis Mask beforehand. Developer Notes 2019-04-16 Today is the one year anniversary of the release of Entry Point! It's also the two year anniversary of the creation of Freefall Softworks, and release of Deception. The Anniversary Event is running today through April 20th. During the event: * Double XP from missions * Join the game to unlock the Raven handgun * Shadow War: Global is free to play * One limited set of shades unlocks every day. Lobby updates daily with details. Shadow War: Global is here * Halcyon's front line is expanding. Take the fight to new cities in this expansion to Shadow War Raven finally has attachments. Yes, this includes an obnoxious and expensive golden frame * Reasonable people will ignore it * Unreasonable people will complain about the price And finally, I want to give some recognition. A year ago today this game had nothing more than a single cutscene and level for the tutorial. Today it has full missions, 25 million visits, and a fantastic community. Whether this is your first time playing or you've played since release, I want to thank you for being a part of the Entry Point Community. We wouldn't have gotten this far without all the support the community has given this game. Gallery Mystery Mask.png|Day 1 Shades - Mystery Mask Welding Shades.png|Day 2 Shades - Welding Mask Paintball Shades.png|Day 3 Shades - Paintball Mask Eyepatch.png|Day 4 Shades - Eyepatch Aegis Mask-0.png|Day 5 Shades - Aegis Mask Aegis Elite-0.png|Day 5 Shades - Elite Aegis Mask Category:Events